After Katawa Shoujo: Emi
by AnimeKing40
Summary: After Hisao graduated from Yamaku he decided to take a year to relax before going to a university. He decides to introduce Emi, his girlfriend, to his parents. This story is set after the Emi arc, so Emi and Hisao are a couple
1. Chapter 1

After playing Katawa Shoujo and getting the Emi arc ending, I said to myself "What would happen if the story continued?" So I decided to make a story about what possibilities there are if Hisao and Emi continued dating after graduating Yamaku.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

Sorry I haven't written to you at all, but I have been a bit busy. I decided on what subject to follow and maybe even a career, but that's not what I want to tell you.

I wish to tell you all about my friends.

After transferring to Yamaku I was afraid of fitting in, but those fears were dispelled in time. In fact, with the help of someone I can even laugh about my heart attack.

I want to tell you about Shizune and Shiina. The two are the members of the student council and even tried to get me to join. Shizune is a serious and competitive person with short black hair and glasses. Shizune is deaf and only speaks in sign. Shiina, or Misha, is Shizune's best friend. She is a loud and funny pink haired girl that is fun to be around. Shes a great friend to me. She has trouble with big words, I think, and she translates what Shizune says and tells her what everyone else says too.

Next I want to tell you about Lily and Hanako. Lily is a tall and elegant blonde girl that is very polite and a good friend. She is class 3-3's representative. She was born blind, but she doesn't let it bother her. Hanako is Lily's best friend, she is a very shy girl with long black hair that covers most of her face. She avoids contact, extremely shy. The fact that half her face is burnt may also affect her.

Next I want to tell you about my girlfriend, I'll describe her latter, and her best friend Rin. Rin is weird. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that's the only way to describe her. She is usually in her own little world and it's hard to tell if shes looking at you or past you. She is an artist but has no arms. She has short purple hair. She's hard to get, but is interesting to talk to.

Next I want to tell you about Emi. Emi is my girlfriend and a year older than me, she was held back because of an accident. She lost her legs and her father. She didn't let losing her legs affect her, so she uses prosthetic instead of being in a wheel chair. She calls herself "The Fastest thing on No Legs." She is part of the track team and is an amazing runner. She helped me stay fit and helped strengthen my heart. We had a bit of a fight, but it helped us pass something that was blocking Emi's heart and were closer than ever. I already had dinner at her house and I already saw her mother, , before. I'm thinking of bringing her home for the break everyone's having before university.

Please don't ask about the accident, or her dad. It's uncomfortable for her to even hear about those things, let alone talk about them. I already told you about some of her story in my letter, and it would upset her if she found out.

I hope you think it's a good idea, we'll be coming over next week. I hope you'll like her. See you soon.

Love,

Hisao

* * *

><p>Started with a letter, hope you liked it so far. It was more of an intro, so the story will begin next chapter. Rated M because the game had adult content, and it seems a waste to change it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nova: Thanks. Emi's arc is the only arc I finished in the game, I'm only missing once chapter and picture from her arc. I want to play the other arcs, but my fanboy side won't let me.

* * *

><p>Hisao threw the letter in the mailbox.<p>

It was weird for him to write a letter instead of typing one and sending an email, but there was only a week left until everyone had to leave school and the computers were all shut down until after summer break.

Hisao sighed at the inconvenience of not having a laptop. He had to write his letter and spell check it by himself. He couldn't ask Emi for help or she'll get mad at him for talking about her dad.

"Two more days," Hisao told himself as he opened the door to his room.

"Two more days till what?" asked a voice behind Hisao that made him jump.

It was Kenji, the pretty much blind kid next door. Who happened to have a fear of large crowds since he thinks the girls are all part of an organization bent on taking over the world.

He also owed Hisao money, which he knew he wasn't gonna get back. 500 yen was a small price to pay for him to leave.

"Till I have to leave," Hisao said, which was not far from the truth. He learned not to talk about girls next to Kenji. He tended to get...worked up.

'I see," Keji said, frowning, "You should stay instead. It's not safe outside. Summer is the perfect chance to strike."

"I'm gonna regret asking, but what are you talking about?" Hisao asked.

"The girls," Kenji said as he leaned in to whisper, even though he was practically shouting, "When you run outside and get tired it's the perfect chance for them to stab you in the back."

"I'll...keep that in mind," Hisao said, backing away into his room, "I gotta go, see ya."

With that Hisao shut the door behind him and sighed as he leaned against the wood. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

><p>Hisao woke up early the next morning before his alarm. He quickly put on his his clothes for his morning exercise and left the room. He got used to waking up early in the morning before his alarm to go running with Emi. He tried his best to get there before her and get some running in before she showed up. He managed to do this a couple of times, trying to improve himself.<p>

He was glad to find he was here before Emi. He quickly started stretching before running. He wanted to improve his stamina and possibly impresses Emi with how much better he got.

He started with a brisk jog around the track, speeding up after each lap. He managed to settle in a run after his first mile, and noticed that Emi showed up. He grinned to himself and tried to contain himself from showing off.

_I have to improve my heart, not try to show how fast i can get a heart attack, _he told himself.

Continuing with his pace, he already started breathing through his mouth and started sweating a little. His morning routine with Emi got him in better shape, and he could go for almost two miles in a steady jog without breathing heavy.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Emi was catching up with him. He fought the urge to speed up until he reached his third lap, then he would sprint the last lap before going for walk to cool off.

He reached the bend and noticed Emi increased her pace. He grinned and started to sprint for his final lap. He wasn't going to break stride, or let Emi out-lap him.

Hisao managed to finish first because he surprised Emi with his sprint. He shocked himself too, but was pleased with himself anyway.

"Good run Hisao," Emi said while slowing down to talk with her boyfriend.

"Your late," was his comment.

Emi slugged him on the shoulder playfully, "No I'm not, your early."

"You got me," Hisao said with a shrug.

"I'm going to finish my run, walk with me afterwards?" she asked.

"Of course, we have to go to the Nurse together or he'll get suspicious," he said teasingly.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I said to much," he said, trying to immitate the Nurse's voice.

Emi giggled and pushed him playfully before breaking into a run.

Hisao smiled as he watched her run. It all seemed so right.

* * *

><p>The checkups were normal and the days dragged on until it was time to leave, so after Hisao left the Nurse's office, Emi was waiting for him, he decided to ask her something.<p>

"Would you like to meet my parents?" he asked her as the two walked to the dorms.

"Why?" she asked.

Hisao shrugged before answering, "I meet you mom, my parents want to hear about how Ive been doing and mostly all the good things that happened were because of you. It's natural for the girlfriend to meet the parents too, you know."

"Alright," she said, then added, "What do you mean 'mostly all the good things?'"

"I have my secrets," Hisao said with a grin.

"I'll have to talk to the Nurse about corrupting my boyfriend," she said.

"He corrupted you before, so were even," Hisao told her.

"I guess so," she said.

"Get your stuff, my parent's said you can stay with us for a while," Hisao told Emi when they reached the girls dorm."

"Won't they get suspicious?" she asked.

"Of what?" he asked, "You'll sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's no fun," Emi said with a pout.

_God she's cute, _Hisao thought.

"I meant for when their awake, when their asleep I'll sneak into bed with you," he told Emi.

"Alright," she said, "I'll get my stuff and wait at the gates," with that she kissed him and ran off.

Hisao was smiling a smile of victory as he got his stuff from his room in the boys dorm.

Hisao was humming a happy tune when he left for the gate to meet with Emi, who was waiting.

"Your late," she huffed.

"No, your early," he said, the two laughing at the joke they shared when they started running together.

Hisao picked up Emi's stuff. She latched onto his arm with a smile.

"Let's go meet your parents," she told him.

"Behave yourself," he said with a smile.

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

"Yes," he told her with a grin.

"Fine," she said with a pout, then she got a mischievous grin and said, "When their awake."

* * *

><p>I'm going to make up stuff about Hisao's family, since the game never explained them. Hooray for winging it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Martial Arts Master: I remember something like that about his parents too, but I'm going to give them a personality that's probably going to be way off of what they should be like.

spawnspectre: I can't tell if that's good or bad...

* * *

><p>The bus ride was boring. Hisao sat in the back with Emi, their luggage beside them. The bus was fairly empty early in the morning, so Hisao and Emi found themselves the only other passengers.<p>

"So what does your dad do?" Emi asked, trying to break the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to ask him that?" Hisao asked her in return.

Emi shrugged, "I don't know, Ive never done this before."

"Me neither," Hisao said. Emi was his first girlfriend and the first ever girl he brought home. He was nervous and guessed Emi was too.

"To be honest I don't know," Hisao said, " I never paid much attention to his work." It was true, Hisao usually spent his time playing soccer matches with his friends or just doing whatever. He figured he'd find out about what he's going to do later on in life.

"What about your mom?" Emi asked.

"I think she stays home, but I'm not sure. I think you'll like my parents, and I'll apologize for them acting as adults now."

"Oh?" she said with an mischievous smile, " Won't they show baby pictures and tell embarrassing stories?"

"No," Hisao told her, "Unless it's me talking about you."

They rode in silence after that, Hisao wondering how his parents will react.

_I hope nothing bad happens, _he thought.

* * *

><p>The two got off the bus to find themselves in the middle of a shopping district.<p>

"This is the only place the bus stops near my home," Hisao explained, "We have a good fifteen minute walk till we reach my house."

The two started to walk in relative silence, and soon the city was left behind to find a normal neighborhood. Hisao looked around to see if he can remember anything since the last time he was here.

He noted the houses and the people they walked by, trying to see any familiar faces.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked.

"Huh?" Hisao said while turning to face Emi, "Oh, sorry. I was just looking around. It's been a while since I went here."

"I see," Emi said. With that the two continued to walk in relative silence.

"My house should be right around the corner," Hisao announced. Once they turned the corner Hisao spoke of, Hisao pointed to his house for Emi.

The two walked toward the door and before Hisao knocked Emi grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous, what if they don't like me?" Emi said.

_So she is nervous, _Hisao thought.

"That's impossible, I have yet to meet one person who dislikes you," Hisao reassured her, "Besides, your kinda hard not to like."

Emi smiled at Hisao's words and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then let go of his arm and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'm ready."

Hisao smiled back and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal Hisao's mom.

"Hisao!" she said and hugged him. She was a middle-aged woman who was a head shorter then Hisao. She had short brown hair and wore a pink dress. Her face was a mask of joy in seeing her son.

"Nice to see you too, mom," Hisao said.

Hisao's mom quickly let go of Hisao once she realized what he was here to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she quickly said to Emi, who was shyly looking away. "I didn't mean to ignore you!" With that she quickly went up to Emi and, to her surprise, hugged her. Emi was shocked and after hesitating hugged back and looked over Hisao's mothers shoulder at Hisao, who was suppressing his laughter.

"Come in you two, come in," Mrs. Nakai said while guiding both her son and his girlfriend into the house.

"Thanks for letting us stay, mom," Hisao said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Mrs. Nakai said, "I'm just glad your okay. Plus I get to meet your first girlfriend."

Hisao blushed, " Emi, this is my mom. Mom, this is my girlfriend Emi,"

"Nice to meet you," Emi said cheerfully.

_Great, now I'm the only one who's nervous, _Hisao thought, _but I guess it would be worse if Emi was nervous too._

"Where's dad?" Hisao asked as the three sat down the table.

"Your father sends his apologies," his mother said, " He won't be able to make it today. How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"A week or so I suppose, until we get the mail from the university," Hisao replied. He and Emi had already sent in applications for university once they found out that Yamaku also had a university for "special" kids.

"So you'll be going to the same school then?" Mrs. Nakai asked.

"Yes," Emi replied.

The rest of the day was spend eating and talking as Hisao explained how he meet Emi and how they got together, leaving out the personal, and some embarrassing, parts of course.

"So you got my son running in the mornings?" Mrs. Nakai asked.

"She pouted," Hisao explained, "I felt like I hid a puppy," he said truthfully.

They all laughed at this. Hisao smiled as he watched his mom and girlfriend talk. He was glad they were getting along.

* * *

><p>Finally done. I had to give up on describing the house, it was too much work. I kinda pictured Emi's house the same as Hisao's. Am I lazy? Yes, but it's harder than it looks.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates, I got a bit too into a game. And searching for the sequel too. Oops?

spawnspectre: Been a while since I played Katawa Shoujo, I assume the second part was either when the two started dating or somewhere near the exams or so. But it makes more sense in her saying "first girlfriend" instead of just "girlfriend", because Hisao already told Emi she was his first and I would assume she would get suspicious if his mom said "girlfriend". Plus, moms are supposed to make things awkward the first time.

Aaron Leach: Thanks

The Lonely Blitz: Thank you

Dan50: Thanks, I'll try to update sooner

* * *

><p>The next morning Hisao woke up early. He was already used to waking up around four, and the habit was hard to break. He yawned and looked over to his right to notice Emi sleeping soundly. He smiled as he recalled Emi sneaking into his room as promised.<p>

Hisao quietly got out of bed as to not disturb his girlfriend, and quickly grabbed his workout clothes. He put on the shorts and white T-shirt, and silently left the room. He knew his mom was still sleeping, so he tip-toed to the door. There he put on his sneakers, opened the door and slipped out, quietly closing it behind him.

Hisao let out a sigh, he didn't notice he was holding his breath. He then smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Hisao then set out at a brisk pace, jogging out into the morning sun. He tried to remember each turn and where it led, and recalled a path that lead to the countryside.

Nodding to himself, he picked up the pace slightly.

The sun was shinning and the brisk morning air felt cool against Hisao's skin. He was sweating slightly, having ran from his house about...two miles now? It was hard to keep track without the track at school, but he was proud of himself. He kept at his pace, taking in the scenery of the countryside.

It was quiet, with grass everywhere. You could see an occasional tree, and a car or two passed by every so often. The birds were chirping on their perches on the telephone lines, and their melody calmed Hisao down.

Hisao turned back around the corner he passed for the third time and headed back to the direction of home. Once he reached the start of the homes, he turned left instead. He arrived at a convenience store, he decided to get a drink and something to eat. Getting some yakisoba bread, he sat down on the corner of the store and ate, gratefully drinking the water he bought. He also decided to purchase a JUMP issue.

"Haven't read these in a while," Hisao said to himself as he remembered how he would get these each week. He flipped through the pages, scanning any new authors and works that might catch his eye. He skipped through any chapter of a manga he read, since he didn't want to spoil it in the anime.

"Alright," he said as he got up and threw away the wrapper for the bread and his empty bottle. He then started walking home. As he was about to round the corner, he bumped into someone. Both Hisao and the mysterious figure fell down.

"Ouch, sorry about that," Hisao said as he got up and offered a hand to the person.

"Huh?" he said in surprise as he noticed who the person was.

"Misha?" he said.

"Ah!" the girl said as she grabbed Hisao's hand and pulled herself up. "Hi-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" Hisao asked.

"I came to visit my brother," Misha explained, "He moved here a month ago. What a surprise that I'd meet you too, wahahaha~" she said with a laugh.

"What about you, Hi-chan?" Misha asked.

"I came here with Emi to visit my parents, however my dad is away so my mom is the only one home for now."

"I see, I see," she nodded as if seeing a bigger picture, "It's a shame your mom is their to ruin the fun."

"Wha-? What do you mean by that?" Hisao blurted out.

"Wahaha! You should see your face, Hi-chan, it's all red! Wahaha~" Shiina said as she laughed again.

"Geez," Hisao said as he rubbed his head, "Hey, how about you meet my mom? She was very interested about you and Shizune and how the student council works at the school."

"I would love to, yup," Misha said and smiled.

"Then let's go," Hisao said and started walking to his house, Misha behind.

"Things have gotten interesting, wahaha~" Misha laughed behind him.

"I'll say," Hisao muttered.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, however I find it easier with more action stories. Tho this one is fun too. Also, Misha is just a nickname that's why I also used Shiina for Misha. Just wanted to clear that up.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Why does normal life have to be so hard to write about?

The Lonely Blitz: I love her laugh too, she was my favorite character until I found out she doesn't have a route and before I got on Emi's. I was sad to find out she DID have a sex scene, but that she didn't have any hair in it and that it was a bad end

Dan50: Just wait till later, college will never be weirder

Aaron Leach: Thanks

spawnspectre: Well this is about as slow as I want to go. I can't really rush this story because I find it harder to write "normal" stuff like this, but that's what makes this story fun for me. I don't rush unless I got a great idea or am really in a writing mood or just want another chapter out

ColeEvans: I usually notice my mistakes AFTER i upload the new chapter...

* * *

><p>Hisao opened the door using the spare key he brought with him. He knew Emi and his mom were already awake, it was past ten.<p>

"Hey mom, Emi, look who I found!" Hisao called out and he took off his shoes. Misha followed suit and at the same time the two girl appeared in the door way.

"Hisao," his mom said, "There you are. Where have you been?"

"Running," Hisao answered, "It's a hard habit to break, not that I would ever try to," Hisao added the last part as he noticed Emi raise her eyebrow slightly.

"Anyway," Hisao said, trying to change the subject, "Mom, this is my friend Shiina Mikado from school," Hisao said while gesturing to Misha who was standing behind him, smiling.

"You can call me Misha," she said, "All my friends do, right, Hi-chan?"

Hisao nodded, "Misha is one of the members of the student council," Hisao said.

"Well come in Shiina-chan, Hisao can you run down to the store to get some food?" Hisao's mom asked.

"Sure mom," Hisao said. He took the money his mom handed him and looked at Emi.

"Want to come too?" he asked, "Since you didn't go running, you could be getting slower."

"Oh?" Emi said, "Just because I didn't run for one day you're suddenly faster than me?"

"That's right," Hisao said with a nod.

Emi narrowed her eyes at Hisao, "Then shall we have a race to the store?"

"Deal," Hisao said, seizing the opportunity.

"Then let's go," Emi said while putting on her shoes.

Hisao noticed that she didn't have her running "legs" on her, so he asked about it. "You going to be okay without your running legs?"

Emi nodded, "It will be harder to run, but I can still beat you."

The two stepped outside and in a matter of seconds they were gone, running toward the store.

"Those two are so cute," Misha said.

"Cute?" Hisao's mom asked, "How so?"

"You would understand if you saw them at school, "Misha said, "Wahahaha~"

* * *

><p>Hisao leaned against the store's walls trying to catch his breath. He ran here all the way from home, his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew this was a stupid idea, to race against Emi all the way to the store, but he didn't expect her to be THIS fast without her running "legs".<p>

"You okay?" Emi asked, a concerned look on her face. She wore casual clothes, a shirt and some shorts. Her face was glistening with sweat, her shirt a bit damp.

"I'm...fine..." Hisao said between breaths, greedily sucking in air into his lungs and trying to calm his racing heart.

"I just didn't...expect you...to be...so fast..." Hisao said.

"Geez, don't talk and try to calm down," Emi said with a look of concern on her face. She knew about his heart condition, and cursed herself for not remembering about it before she challenged Hisao. She thought he would slow down, but she forgot how he ran with her for the first time and got an attack while trying to keep up with her. He was just so stubborn.

"I'll be fine...go get the stuff...for me...okay?" Hisao asked.

Emi hesitated, then nodded. Hisao handed her the money and she went inside the store, leaving Hisao outside. He continued to pant for a good minute before he calmed down and his heart settled. However he did not go inside after Emi, instead he stayed outside and enjoyed the cool air against his body.

"Ah!" he heard someone yelp. He looked to the side to see Hanako hiding behind Lily.

"Lily and Hanako!" he exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, is that Hisao?" Lily asked while looking around.

Hisao slapped himself mentally for not remembering that Lily was blind. He walked closed and spoke again. "What brings you guys here?" he asked.

"I am visiting Hanako's grandparents," Lily explained, "We decided to go for a walk and enjoy the air. What about you, Hisao?"

"I came here with Emi to buy some food," Hisao told them, "We came here to visit my parents."

Thinking for a moment he added, "Would you guys like to come over? I already ran into Misha on the way here, and my mom would love to meet all my friends."

"That sounds delightful," Lily said, "What do you think Hanako?"

Lily looked over her shoulder at Hanako, even though Lily couldn't see her.

Hanako nodded slightly. Lily continued to look at Hanako's direction and Hanako understood her mistake.

"Yes," Hanako said meekly, "If it's okay with Hisao and Lily."

"Then let's go as soon as Emi comes back," Hisao said cheerfully.

"Alright," Lily said.

After a few minutes Emi exited the store and the four of them started walking toward Hisao's house. For anyone outside it was a strange sight. A tall blond girl had her eyes shut and was being led by the arm by a girl with long black hair that covered half her face with a small girl with pink hair next to them, her legs seeming to shine in the sun at times with a boy leading them, his arms full of groceries.

It indeed was a strange sight to any passerby, but for Hisao it was a normal day.


	6. Chapter 6

Took to long for me to upload this. I had to restart a couple of times because my file got deleted (my own computer problem) I managed to fix it, but I still got frustrated from having to rewrite this so many times.

Aaron Leach: Thanks

Dan50: Depends on the person, it is for Misha but for Hisao it could get tricky

The Lonely Blitz: I love her laugh too, and I was pissed off at first when I found out she didn't have a route. But I got over it

ColeEvans: I can try, my previous stories only had like 500+ words so a thousand seems like a lot.

twoof: Well of course it's gonna have a happy ending, the only way you can get a bad one would be in a Bad End in the game. This is a romance story, so it may have it's ups and downs and twists and turns but it should resolve itself...but I'll make sure to have some fun on the way...kukuku

AnimeCrazy195: Well I plan to finish this, but more "normal" stories like these are harder to do. It's like a slice of life anime, it's gotta be something someone can relate to

* * *

><p>"May you please describe what your parents are like Hisao?" Lily asked Hisao as the friends continued to walk toward Hisao's house.<p>

Hisao thought about this for a few seconds before speaking, "Well my mom is the type of person who would keep a clean house so I learned not to be messy from an early age. My dad would the the type of guy that does his best at everything, even his job." Hisao continued to speak about his parents to Lily and all the girls listened intently.

It was something Hisao never really did, talk about his parents. He usually just went about his way, living life as it came to him. He never bothered to think about a college, a career, or anything like that. He never even rushed to confess to the girl he had a crush on.

But that all changed after the heart attack. Hisao himself was surprised at how much differently he was acting now. But Hisao had come to terms that he changed, and that the heart attack didn't cause the change in him. It was the friends he had made. It was because of how he tried to get closer to Emi, and how he jumped a hurdle no one could before.

Hisao came to realization that he had really changed into a better person. The heart attack wasn't unfortunate, but lucky. The fact he has a heart disease isn't a curse, but a blessing. Because now he has friends like Lily and Misha and even a girlfriend!

_I realized what I'm going to do for the future, _Hisao thought, _But more importantly, I became more considerate. I have true friends!_

Hisao felt a strange feeling welling up inside him. He couldn't tell what it was at first. It wasn't anger or sadness, and it felt different from happiness. He felt something he could never say he truly felt before. He felt pride. He was proud of who he was, and fully accepted his condition.

The friends continued to walk until they reached Hisao's house. Emi started describing the house to Lily, while Hisao knocked on the door.

"Welcome ba-oh," Hisao's mom said as she opened the door and saw everyone outside.

Misha also poked her head out and grinned at the sight.

"Wahaha~" she laughed.

"You don't know how right you are," Hisao said to Misha as he entered his own house.

* * *

><p>Hisao's house was filled with noise. The conversations and laughter of the girls echoed throughout the house.<p>

Hisao decided to step outside for a while for some fresh air and some peace. So he slipped out of the room when no one was looking and went outside, gently closing the door behind him.

It was already night time and the cool wind felt great on Hisao's face. The moon was full and beautiful, the stars bright and shinning. Hisao looked up and gazed at the sky, thinking back to everything that happened to him during the time he spent in school.

_If I think about it, _Hisao said to himself, _It's funny how I acted at first and how I act now._

Hisao smiled as he recalled his own thoughts and feelings at the beginning of his new life, and what he was like now. He believed this was only possible in anime, manga, and games, where the main character had to find out what he believed in and what he had to do.

Hisao didn't even notice Emi walk open the door and sneak up behind him until she hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Hisao exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Geez, what are you doing dazing outside?" Emi asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," Hisao said, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Hisao thought to himself and hid a smile, then trying to act as nonchalantly as possible he said, "Well-nah you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh?" Emi said with a sly smile, "Thinking about something perverted about me?"

_Gotcha!_

"Nope," Hisao said, "Just thinking about how Lily is much bigger than you."

"Huh?" Emi asked with some irritation in her voice.

"Not to mention Misha, every time she laughs they move!" Hisao said, trying to exaggerate as much as possible.

"Oh so you like big breasts eh?" Emi asked, already steaming with her face a shade of red.

"Who wouldn't?" Hisao answered. He was already having trouble suppressing the laughter rising up in him. He knew Emi hated to be teased like this.

"Why you!" Emi growled and swung at Hisao's head. However, Hisao expected this and jumped out of the way.

"If it was another girl, her breasts would have swayed with that swing."

This irritated Emi more, causing her to rush at Hisao. The two continued to play this little game until both of them collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Emi asked, breathing hard.

"I'm fine," Hisao replied, "I needed some exercise anyway."

The two laughed then. While the house was filled with talk and laughter, the outside was also the same. Except the outside only had two people.

Two people lying on the ground and gazing at the stars, laughing and talking without a care in the world. With their hands tightly clasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan50: I know right? He's lucky to be alive...

The Lonely Blitz: I'm not sure about it being rule number one, but it's a rule. There will be lemons later, I won't say when but there will be some.

Aaron Leach: Thanks

Solarius Scorch: Simple mistakes are made. And by the way, you may have learned this in first grade but not me. I came from Europe, not America, at like ten years old so I never learned this. So I made a few mistakes here and there, big whoop. It's not like I'm saying he/she is stupid, so I'm definitely NOT insulting any of my readers. You don't like the story, don't read it. Simple isn't it? It's YOUR choice, I don't care about your decision either. You like it, you read it. You don't like it, find something else.

Cho Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Oh thank God you were joking. Also I would rather take Kaminas glasses instead of a cookie, even if it its cyber

Cyberchao X: Where would the fun be if they didn't tease each other?

gameipedia: I understood what you said, but I honestly don't know what I just read xD

* * *

><p>Hisao woke up early the next morning like usual. This time he made sure to be extra quiet about leaving the house, and left for his run. Emi didn't have her running "legs" so she couldn't go with him. So he made sure not to disturb her because he knew she would start to pout and get mad.<p>

_I would feel like I just kicked a puppy, _Hisao thought to himself. With that he ran off.

* * *

><p>When Hisao got home he was all sweaty. He never really cared much about that fact when he was in school. First off, he always ran in the mornings with Emi and then went to the Nurse for a checkup afterwards. Neither Emi nor the Nurse cared about him being drenched in sweat. But at this moment when Hisao stood in front of his house he became nervous.<p>

His mom was inside, his friends were inside, and his girlfriend, who he ran without for the second day in a row, was also there. It was the first tome when Hisao felt embarrassed about being sweaty. Trying to shrug the emotions away, he quietly opened the door. He was greeted by the sound of talking.

_They must be in the living room,_ Hisao decided.

He silently crept into the house and closed the door behind him. Taking off his shoes, he quietly sneaked off to his room to get a change of clothes. He managed to get some clothes without running into anybody, so he quickly but quietly ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hisao had just closed the door behind him and locked it when a naked Emi popped her head out off the shower.

"Hiya," she said with a smile.

"W-w-why are you here?" Hisao stuttered.

"Oh it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," she said with a grin, "And I was waiting for you to get back."

"Why would you do that?" Hisao asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

_What if someone decides to look for Emi and finds out I got back, _Hisao thought, _The connection isn't that hard to make!_

"Why?" Emi repeated with a frown, "Because your my boyfriend! Plus I feel left out since you get to run in the mornings and I don't right now."

Realization dawned on Hisao. Emi wanted to spend more time with him since the time they spend together in the mornings is gone. When the two run, they have a special bond. They joke around as they run and it's a fun experience for both of them. Hisao now realized that since Emi can't run in the mornings, they cant hang out either.

"But why now?" Hisao asked

"Why not?" Emi replied with a question of her own.

Hisao sighed. He knew he stood no chance against Emi once she set her mind on something. Instead of arguing any further, Hisao began to strip.

First he threw down his shirt with his shorts following soon after. Then came his socks and underwear. Emi had already seen Hisao naked on numerous occasions so there was no reason for his to feel shy. He simply entered the shower with her and turned on the water.

The cool water felt great on Hisaos tired muscles. Being in the shower with Emi brought back a memory to Hisao.

* * *

><p>"Is it fine for you to take a shower?" Hisao asked Emi one day after they left the Nurses office.<p>

"No duh," Emi said, "I'm not going to be all sweaty and dirty all day for the rest of my life!"

Feeling stupid Hisao corrected himself, "I mean is it fine with your legs?"

Emi nodded, "As long as I have my normal legs on. It's fine if it gets wet."

Hisao had already imagined Emi having some sort of chair to have in the shower, but he knew how much she hated sitting still.

"Why, did you want to jump and violate me when I was defenseless?" Emi asked with a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.

Hisao thought about this for a moment before answering her. Then, his mind set, he replied.

"No, I just wanted to know if I could violate Rin while you were in the shower."

With that Hisao walked on, leaving behind Emi who was standing dumbfounded with a slightly open mouth. Hisao silently counted to three.

Then he ran.

As if on cue, just as Hisao took off, Emi launched like a rocket after him.

"HISAOOOO!" she yelled at him.

_Crap! _he thought, _I MAY have gone too far on that one!_

* * *

><p>Hisao smiled at the memory, but shuddered as he recalled what Emi did to him when she caught him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Emi asked him, tilting her head slightly with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's nothing" he replied.

Hisao was recalling the memories the two made. He was trying not to get aroused, and that was incredibly hard since his girlfriend was naked next to him, because he knew there were people in the house. If they were alone, however, Emi and Hisao would be getting more dirty instead of clean.

Emi hugged Hisao from behind and he tensed up. Her petite breasts were rubbing his back, her nipples already erect.

"Hisaoooo~" she said in a seductive sing-song voice, "Don't ignore me~"

_This is bad, _Hisao thought, _Why does she have to be horny now!_

"Hey Emi, let go," Hisao said while trying to squirm out of her grasp, "We'll do it later so just hold on."

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Emi in a way, Hisaos squirming caused her breasts to rub against him more.

"But I don't want to wait," she told him and clung on tighter.

Hisao froze as he heard voices outside the bathroom door.

"Who's in there?" asked a quiet voice Hisao knew to be Hanakos.

"Who knows, lets go to another one instead," a gentle voice said.

Hisao listened to see if Lily and Hanako left. As soon as he was sure they left he turned to Emi.

"I'll do whatever you want later, just let go," he told her, "I don't want to get us in trouble."

"Anything?" Emi asked him.

"Yes, anything."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

With that Emi let go and looked at Hisao with a grin.

"Who knew a guy would try so hard to refuse sex?"


	8. Chapter 8

I used some slight Japanese in this chapter. Should I keep using it?

Dan50: I can't wait to write about what shes gonna do :D

Cho Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: You would believe in yourself who believes in you. To pierce the heavens, you need a drill. And if someone doesn't know who the hell you are...you either bring out your brigade, play a theme song of epicness and explain with an already memorized speech, or just tell them who you are. The first one is the most fun tho.

gameipedia: No sex 'cuz teasing

Aaron Leach: And your words of gratitude have been received.

Cyberchao X: I still don't get why Hisao would refuse sex like that...

wolfanime25: Thanks, I just have to get in the writing mood at times. Or get rid of the block in my head

* * *

><p>Hisao was fidgety. After he and Emi got out of the bathroom, without being spotted, he was troubled by what she said.<p>

_Knowing Emi, she'll do something drastic...or crazy...or...or..._

...Was all Hisao could think about.

Besides Hisao, everyone else was in a happy mood. Emi and Miisha were laughing about something while Lily, his mom, and, surprisingly, Hanako were in a different conversation.

_This is bad...this is really, really bad..._

"Hisao?" a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?" he said and looked up.

Hanako was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. The two had grown closer during their days at school, so she wasn't as shy around him anymore. But she still preferred to be around Lily and would still hide from Hisao at times.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Hisao admitted.

"About what?" she asked in her usual quiet voice.

Changing the subject, Hisao asked, "What was it that you wanted?"

Hanako didn't notice him trying to dodge the question. "I asked if you were feeling okay, you look pale."

Hisao tried to laugh it off, but it came out nervous and shaky..

"Really? Nah, I'm fine. Really. Ahahaha!"

Seemingly pleased with the answer Hanako turned her attention back to Lily and Hisaos mother.  
>Hisao sighed with relief.<p>

_I bet Emi's doing this on purpose..._ he grumbled in his head.

* * *

><p>"I'll wash the dishes, Okaasan!" Hisao called to his mother from the sink.<p>

"Okay, thank you, Hisao!" she called back.

Hisao was trying to take his mind off of Emi and the "payment" she'll request. He started to calm down as the day went on and even shared a few of the usual conversations with his friends.

He and Emi teased each other and everyone laughed. Hisao complimented Lily on how organized she was, and the conversation took on a turn to discuss it. He whispered some jokes to Hanako when she seemed uncomfortable and watched her giggle and seem to brighten up. He was embarrassed by his mother and told her stories about his days in school. He and Miisha even got everyone to play a game before dinner, the two being on opposite teams, like when the two played games at school.

It was now getting late, and Hisao reflected on how this day was really fun.

"I really am glad I had a heart attack," Hisao spoke quietly to himself.

"What was that?" his Mom asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Wah!" Hisao exclaimed and almost dropped the dishes. "Nothing," he said as he recomposed himself. "By the way, where will the girls sleep?"

It was already decided that, as Hisaos Mom REFUSED to let the girls stay at a hotel, that they would stay in the house.

"Hanako and Lily will be given the guest room while I bunk with Miisha-chan," she said. She had picked up the nickname almost straight away, Hisao noticed.

"And Emi will sleep in your room with you."

That time Hisao DID droop the dished. Luckily the sink was full of water so the dishes only splashed him.

"WHAT?" Hisao asked as he turned around.

"It's no big deal," his Mom said with a shrug. Then, doing one of those mom things, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Besides, she already shared some of your experiences with everyone."

With that she left the room, leaving Hisao standing dumbfounded.

"I don't know what's more surprising," Hisao said aloud, "The fact that Emi told everyone or the fact that my Mom said that to me."

He returned to washing the dished, his head full of dark clouds.

* * *

><p>When Hisao finished cleaning up and went to his room Emi was already asleep. He had shared a bed plenty of times with her but it was usually after sex. With a sigh because he couldn't ask Emi about what she told the girls, he left the room, tossed his clothes in the wash, and returned to slip into his bed.<p>

He was having a hard time sleeping for possibly half an hour when Emi rolled onto his chest. He looked down to see her calm sleeping face and smiled to himself.

"She looks pure when she's sleeping," he muttered to himself.

_But can be so evil when awake, _Hisao added in his head.

"So we have to visit the college tomorrow, huh?" he spoke softly to himself.

With Emi on his chest and his head swimming with thoughts, Hisao managed to drift off.

* * *

><p>Hisao and the girls were all sitting next to each other on the bus. Hisao had finished his morning run and packed his things earlier in the morning so he could make it on time. The group was heading to see what the college was like and were both excited and nervous.<p>

"Do you think Rin will be there?" Hisao asked Emi, who nodded in response.

"I made sure someone would take her to school," she said proudly.

"I already know what your roommates are gonna be," Hisao declared to everyone.

"Oh really?" Misha said.

"Yup. It's quite simple, really," Hisao replied.

"Then would you mind telling us?" Lily asked.

Not able to stall any longer he complied.

"Misha is going to be with Shizune. Lily and Hanako are going to share a room. Rin and Emi will bunk."

"How do you figure that?" Hanako asked.

"It's not that hard. They'll ask questions and it will be fairly obvious. Hanako spends most of her time with Lily, Emi helps Rin out each morning, and Misha is Shizunes personal translator."

"That IS simple! Wahaha~" Misha answered.

"What about you?" Emi asked.

"I'll answer any questions they ask about me and my relationship with you, since it's easy to tell we're close."

"What about your roommate?" Hanako asked.

Hisao only shrugged. But in his head he gave a reply.

_Knowing my luck...Keiji..._ he grumbled


	9. Chapter 9

Guest: Keiji will have a part in the story. I can't say if it'll be big or small, you'll decide for yourself. But the events and conclusion to the roommate will surprise you...or not. But I also love Keiji and his...Keiji ways

The Lonely Blitz: It can't be a Katawa Shoujo fic without Keiji

* * *

><p>The college was huge. Well, that's normal, but this is a college for kids with disabilities. The college was just like any other and was shaped similarly to the high school. Hisao noticed Emi beaming at a track field that peeked out from behind the school. Hisao saw swimming pools for the swim team, a soccer field, tennis courts, and other things.<p>

Giving a low whistle, Hisao looked back at the school.

"I hope the teachers are as nice as this place seems."

The group walked through the doors to catch the first glimpse of the inside of the school. Hisao was puzzled at what he saw.

"This looks exactly the same as our old school," Hisao pointed out to everyone.

It was true. The hallways were curved the same, the doors led to the same classes.

"Some people have a fear of change," Emi told him.

Hisao felt stupid once she said that.

_I forgot disabilities don't discriminate physically or mentally, _he said to himself.

The group walked toward the Principals office and sat down on the benches prepared for the people waiting to be interviewed. They only had to wait a few minutes before the person walked out.

"EH!" Hisao shouted. He jumped up and pointed at the boy who walked out of the office.

It was Keiji. He still had his big glasses and scarf. He was even wearing his old uniform.

"Huh? That voice..." Keiji muttered and peered closer at Hisao.

"I knew it, it's you!" Keiji said as a smile formed on his face.

"Hisao-san, do you kno-" Lily began.

"SHH!" Hisao quickly shushed Lily and showed the same gesture to the rest of the girls. They all looked at one another in confusion.

"Huh?" Keiji said as his eyebrows came down and a frown formed.

"Was that a girl?"

"Nonono, that was just...um..." Hisao fought to distract Keiji and not have him rant about woman domination.

"The loudspeakers!" he shouted.

"Loudspeakers?" Keiji asked as he frowned more.

"Yeah, yeah," Hisao rambled on, "They were just testing it and it came out too...squeaky."

Hisao knew Keiji was REALLY short sighted, so he hoped his lie would work.

Luckily for him, Keiji smiled one of his smiles again.

"Oh okay," he said, "Well see you when school starts. I've stayed outside too long."

With that Keiji ran off and Hisao breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Misha asked.

"I'll explain later," Hisao said as he slumped into his seat.

Then the head of a woman popped her head out from the door that was only slightly open.

"Next, please," she said and disappeared back inside.

"I'll go first," Lily said.

Hanako grasped Lilys arm and the two of them went inside the office.

"We seem to be missing some people," Hisao commented.

Just as he said that Rin walked up to the group. Without a word she sat down on the seat and Emi started to ask her questions about someone.

"Shi-chan already had an interview," Misha explained, "She plans to uphold her student council position."

"Will you try to drag me into it again?" Hisao asked hopefully.

"Yup," Misha said with a smile.

"I knew it," Hisao said with a sigh.

"Wahahaha~"

* * *

><p>Conversations like that went throughout the whole time Hisao was waiting for his turn. Finally, once Emi left the office, Rin went inside.<p>

"So I'm next," Hisao said to particularly no one.

"Hey, Hisao," Emi told him as she sat down next to him.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to tell the teachers you help me in the mornings,"

"Huh!" Hisao exclaimed. He had no idea what she was planning, but there was no way he could agree.

"This is the favor I was talking about," Emi told him.

Hisao slumped his shoulders. There was no way to win now. He knew that Emi would tell everyone that they took a shower together. And probably exaggerate the story.

"Fine," Hisao gave in, "What do you want me to say?"

Emi simply shrugged.

"Just that you help me with my legs, or something."

* * *

><p>Hisao entered the office. It was a simple office like in those TV shows. A secretary sat behind a wooden desk with a photos behind her. A flower in a pot sat on the desk as she typed away on the computer.<p>

"Name?" she said.

"Nakai Hisao," he told her.

She clicked at something and gestured for him to enter the door at the side of her room. Bold words saying "PRINCIPAL" were etched in the glass window at the top of the door.

Hisao opened the door to see a middle age man sitting in front of a similar desk.

"Welcome," he said in a cheery voice. The voice was deep and manly, complimenting his bald head. He looked tough to Hisao, even though he could only see the upper half of the mans body.

"Please," the principal gestured with his hand, "have a seat."

"Hisao sat down in one of the big green chairs. There were two in all, positioned in front of the desk and looking at the principal. Hisao assumed people who got in trouble would sit here.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Nakai Hisao," he told him in the same manner as with the secretary.

"Alright," he said and wrote what Hisao assumed to be his name on a piece of paper, "Can you tell me about yourself? Anyone you need to stay with to help or be helped?"

_I guess he doesn't want to hurt my feeling by saying "disability", _Hisao thought.

"I have a heart condition. If I strain myself I could have a heart attack," Hisao began.

"I see," the principal said as he wrote it down.

"I run in the mornings with Ibarazaki Emi to get exercise and make my heart stronger."

"But your condition-" the principal began, but Hisao cut him off by shaking his head.

"It was recommended by our schools Nurse. It was a good call because now I won't have any problems in some moments. I help Ibarazaki Emi out each morning."

"How so?" the principal asked skeptically, "She told me she helps Tezuka Rin each morning but didn't mention you, and Tezuka-san told me what Ibarazaki-san said is true."

_Oh boy, here I go._

"We agreed to tell what we do for others because it might be embarrassing for the other group to say it."

The principal seemed to ponder for a moment, then nodded.

"Understandable," he said, "So what do you help her with?"

"I help her...how should I say it...with her legs," Hisao said, "I don't want to seem rude so-"

"I understand," the principal held his palm out, cutting Hisao off.

"Thank you," Hisao nodded, "I help her with her legs. She helps Rin get dressed but I help Emi with her legs. It works out because we both get up and run in the morning. She's my exercise partner and at times trainer."

The principal kept nodding and saying, "I see, I see," and was writing what Hisao said down.

"Alright," he finally said, "I hear enough. Thank you for your time and have a nice day, Nakai-san."

"Yes, you too," Hisao said. He quickly got up and left the room. He nodded to the secretary and left that room too.

"How did it go?" Emi asked.

"We'll find out later," he told her.

"What did you say?" she asked with a grin.

"I'll tell you later," he said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked with her usual bored look.

"Schemes Emi forces people into," Hisao replied.

Rin seemed to ponder for a moment, then nodded. The two walked after the rest of their friends, leaving Emi behind.

"What do you mean by that, Hisao?" Emi called and ran after them, "And what was with that reaction, Rin?"


	10. Chapter 10

Should I keep replying to reviews? Or should I reply in PM's? Decisions, decisions...

Cyberchao X: All women are can be like that. Keiji may be onto something...

Jony97: Thanks. I'll try to update more. Sometimes I get past my writers block, other times not. It's like a game of tug-of-war in a way.

* * *

><p>"Whew~"<p>

Hisao let out a sigh of relief. He had finally finished packing his things. Like in their old school they would get dorms, but this time Hisao had roommates.

The principal seemed to accept the fact (lie) that Hisao helped Emi get ready while Emi helped Rin. He assigned them a room for three and they needed to go to school to set up their room.

"I just hope I can live with what's going to happen in the mornings..."

Hisao already found problems with life in a room with Rin and Emi. He knew what it would be like with Emi, more or less, but he was having doubts about Rin.

The two couldn't be as "wild" with someone else there. But another problem is waking up. He knew Emi helped Rin take showers and dress up. A scene with two high school girls in the shower or getting dressed is what every high school guy dreams about, including Hisao.

He just doesn't know if his heart can take the sight and the joy.

He had his bags packed full of anything he might need. He brought his clothes, medicine, and some other things in one bag. Surprisingly, he needed a second bag that he used to bring something to entertain himself for when he had free time.

He brought a jar of money he had kept hidden in his room. Inside he held money he was saving for a game system, he didn't know which one, and he also brought some other things. From books, to Jump, to his handheld gaming devices. He knew he probably won't even pick up most of these things up, but he still decided to bring them.

Placing one bag over his shoulder and picking the other one up, Hisao left his room. The others had already left at different times. Hanako and Lily left yesterday, two days had passed since they went to school, and Misha had left once they got back home. Rin came to Hisao's house and stayed there for the two nights. Rin had her bags already packed by her parents and Emi had finished slightly quicker than Hisao, having most of her stuff in her bags already.

"Alright," he said, "I'm leaving, Okaa-san!"

"Have a safe trip!" his mother answered. She was in the kitchen talking to their relatives on the phone. She didn't bother seeing him off because she was going to the school, the parents had to come, the next day.

Closing the door behind him, Hisao started walking to the bus stop. Emi and Rin were already waiting so he started walking faster.

* * *

><p>The ride to school was relatively quiet. Emi and Rin fell asleep so Hisao just gazed out the window. Once they made it Hisao woke the two girls up and they got off the bus.<p>

"I still can't believe we're roommates," Hisao said.

The three friends were walking toward the dorms. Since the school was relatively the same, they more or less knew where to go.

"The schemes Emi comes up with usually work," Rin replied.

"Usually?" Hisao asked with a bit of dread.

"Hisao! Hisao! Look! Look!" Emi started squealing like a little kid who just saw a new toy.

Hisao turned to what Emi was excitedly pointing at.

"Whoa."

Hisao let out a low whistle at the sight. It was a huge track field. Hisao guessed that the one in their old school was three times smaller compared to this one. It was like a mass of red with streaks of white, big enough for a building.

"I can't wait to run on that!" Emi told him. She had a genuine smile on her face.

"Me too," he said sincerely. Then after a pause he asked, "It's not going to be the amount as last time, right?"

"Maybe more."

"I knew it," Hisao said with a sigh.

"My condolences," Rin said without emotion.

"That expressionless face hurts..."

Rin was indifferent as always. Hisao thought he was used to it, but in some situations it just added insult to injury. The three continued to the dorms. Hisao with his shoulders slumped, Emi giddy with anticipation, and Rin without emotion.

Nothing changed between the three friends.

* * *

><p>"This is our room?" Hisao asked with awe.<p>

The room they got was huge. It had a large room that had a small TV plugged in and Hisao could even see a kitchen. He saw three doors. Two bedrooms, and one bathroom.

There was no sofa or any other piece of furniture. The three went around their room to find that the only thing there was the beds and TV.

"Guess we'll have to get some stuff," Hisao said.

"Like what?" Rin asked as she opened the fridge in the kitchen to check it's contents. Hisao was still amazed how flexible she was.

"A sofa, a table, some chairs," Hisao began to list, "My mom will get some movers to bring my bookshelf over so I can put my books away. A bigger TV and some games will do too."

"Hold up, a bigger TV and games?" Emi asked as she came out off one bedroom.

"That's right," Hisao stated without backing down, "Or did you forget how I had to lie to the entire staff to get this room?"

"Fine," Emi grumbled, pouting.

But Hisao didn't look because he knew what she was doing.

"Like kicking a puppy," Rin said calmly and closed the door to the fridge.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Emi told Hisao they could sleep together, or she could sleep with Rin. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and told Emi to "go ahead."<p>

"Just don't make too much noise," she said with half opened eyes and a small smile.

"Ehehehe," Emi laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. Hisao was avoiding Rin's gaze, his cheeks red.

Having decided on the rooms Hisao and the girls talked decoration. They all agreed on a table, chairs, and a big sofa. The bigger TV was also unanimous, and Hisao managed to get permission on getting the game consoles two to one.

"Thanks Rin," he said cheerfully.

Rin nodded with a smile. She was happy to help out, but was also secretly looking forward to playing the consoles.

"I'll call my mom after we decided on everything," Hisao told them after a few moments.

They decided to leave it to Rin to decide how to paint the room, and while Rin was thinking Emi and Hisao were arguing about what to use to cover the windows.

In the end Rin broke the argument by telling them she decided, and needed paint.

"I'll take you to the store and you can show me what to get," Hisao told her.

Rin nodded.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day was filled with laughter. After Rin picked out the pain Hisao generously bought and carried everything. He noticed Rin looking at some brushed before they left.

"I'll buy those too," Hisao said and gestured toward the brushes.

Rin looked surprised, then smiled.

"Thank you."

That one sounded sincere, and made Hisao happier than the previous one did.

Once they got home, Rin started painting right away since Emi covered everything up with plastic while they were gone. She had invited Misha, Lily, and Hanako over.

"Yosh, let's GO!" Misha proclaimed and thrust her fist into the air.

All of them started getting to work.

Rin started painting designs on the wall once some of the paint dried. She also, to the surprise and amusement of everyone, started a paint war.

She took one of her new brushes and drew a heart on Hisao's cheek and some cat whiskers.

"Nyan," she said and walked over to Emi, doing the same.

With everyone laughing, the war began. Lily had flowers painted on her, and Hisao got covered by lines of different colors from her own attacks. Emi drew, rather crudely, on Hanako who retorted with her own drawings.

In the end Hisao seemed to be the focus.

The girls all pounced on him after Misha whispered something into each of their ears.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, see you later!" Hisao called out.<p>

The girls left home as it was getting late, but Rin promised to paint their rooms too.

With a sigh and a smile Hisao looked at the elaborate painting adorning his new room.

There was a painting on the wall of Hisao carrying paint cans and running in his workout clothes, with a paint brush that, he noticed, was the one Rin used.

But the painting continued. In the direction Hisao was running was Emi and Rin sitting on the rooftop where they ate lunch last year. Emi was waving with her mouth open, seemingly laughing or yelling his name, while Rin looked at him and smiled.

Looking closer he noticed some books on his head that had a tea set just visible out of a pick-nick basket on top of that. Lily was smiling as she was being led by Hanako who was even happier. They were running to catch up to Hisao, the wind blowing their hair back but Hanako didn't seem to care.

A game board was tucked under Hisao's arm and he could see a laughing Misha dragging a reluctant Shizune to the rooftop.

The room was filled with more painting that differed with meanings and styles. A dragon was flying across the sky and Hisao saw the group pointing at it. There was a party with what Hisao saw where famous warlords. He saw that he was laughing along with Oda Nobunaga, Uesugi Kenshin, and Takeda Shingen. Rin was conversing with Date Masamune, and Emi was racing with Tokugawa Ieyasu. There were many other famous warriors and they were all doing different things. Shizune was playing a game of tactics that seemed to impress Azai Nagamasa and Sanada Yukimura. Misha was laughing and Hanako shared her story while Lily conversed with Asakura Yoshikage.  
>The picture was big, and even Hisao, who was big on history, didn't know all the warlords in it.<p>

What he did notice is that all the paintings had him, Misha, Shizune, Lily, Hanako, Rin, and Emi in it.

With a smile he continued to gaze at the painting. He knew that Rin had fallen asleep exhausted, but only after washing her brushed and putting everything away.

"It was a gift, after all," she stated with another smile. She seemed full of them today, Hisao realized.

Emi was also asleep after taking a bath. Only Hisao remained awake, for now, staring at the sight that decorated the walls.

With a smile he spoke to the room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for school to start."

* * *

><p>AFTER KATAWA SHOUJO: EMI END<p>

See you in Katawa Shoujo Daigaku! Think of this as a prologue to the real story!


End file.
